Darling
by Eneng Kasep
Summary: Selama satu tahun mereka menikah, Lovino menghitung hanya lima kali Lili memanggilnya darling. Dan terus terang, Lovino sedikit merindukannya. Ah tidak, bukan sedikit, tapi sangat merindukannya.


Hetalia—Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: S. Italy/Liechtenstein

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Warning: AU, dan (semoga saja tidak) OOC.

Summary : Selama satu tahun mereka menikah, Lovino menghitung hanya lima kali Lili memanggilnya darling. Dan terus terang, Lovino sedikit merindukannya.

Ah tidak, bukan sedikit, tapi sangat merindukannya.

* * *

Lovino Vargas mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur saat Lili menepuk wajahnya.

Sebeneranya, bangun pagi bukanlah hal yang disukai Lovino. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur di ranjang seharian, dan akan lebih baik lagi saat Lili berada dalam dekapannya.

Tapi Lovino tahu hal itu tidak akan membuat Lili merasa senang. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak bisa tiba-tiba mangkir dari tugas kantornya. Ada begitu banyak laporan yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini juga dan jika Lovino tidak segera merangkak dari tempat tidur, dia yakin akan menerima telepon dengan teriakan si bos dari seberang telepon.

"Lovi, segeralah mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu, oke?"

Lovino mau tidak mau harus tersenyum saat menerima handuk lembut berwarna biru dari tangan Lili. Laki-laki itu mengecup dahi Lili sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Tapi meski Lovino sudah berdiri di bawah shower dan menikmati air yang mengguyur tubuhnya, dia tetap saja merasa ada yang kurang.

Selalu ada yang kurang.

Tidak, tidak, Lili memperlakukannya cukup baik selama satu tahun mereka menikah. Wanita itu sangat elegan dan selalu mencium bibirnya saat ia akan berangkat kerja. Sekacau apapun kondisi Lovino—terutama saat ia pulang kerja dan sibuk mengumpat mengenai bosnya yang sialan, hatinya akan tetap bergetar saat ia membuka pintu rumah dan Lili kembali mencium bibirnya. Kali ini dengan sedikit basah.

Pria itu mendesah pelan dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat Lovino berjalan menuju ranjangnya, dia sudah menemukan satu setel pakaian yang telah disiapkan Lili untuknya.

Kedengarannya mungkin konyol, tapi Lovino berharap Lili membisikkan kata darling saat membangunkannya tadi.

Selama satu tahun mereka menikah, Lovino menghitung hanya lima kali Lili memanggilnya darling. Dan terus terang, Lovino sedikit merindukannya.

Ah tidak, bukan sedikit, tapi sangat merindukannya.

* * *

Agenda sarapan pagi di kediamannya benar-benar senyap. Kadang-kadang dia merindukan suasana sarapan yang riuh sama ketika Lovino masih tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Ayahnya, Antonio adalah sosok ayah yang perhatian, begitu pula dengan ibunya. Lalu, ada Veliciano, adik kembarnya yang berisik. Kemudian Lovino akan mengomel dan bersungut-sungut sepanjang pagi.

Sedangkan Lili adalah tipe wanita elegan yang pemalu. Pun terlihat jelas dari gerak-geriknya bahwa ia adalah seorang keturunan borjuis.

Benar, keluarga Lili sangatlah kaya raya. Jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga sederhana Lovino, itu jelaslah bukan apa-apa.

Ayah Lovino bahkan baru membeli mobil saat ia duduk di bangku SMA dan mobil itu adalah mobil bekas yang dibelinya melalui pelelangan barang-barang antik. Lovino ingat paman Gilbert sampai harus memperbaikinya berulang kali karena onderdilnya selalu berjatuhan setiap kali mesinnya dinyalakan. Yang paling parah, mobil ayahnya bahkan mogok di jalan saat ia harus menghadiri upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Benar-benar hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.

Kemudian Lovino ingat, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Lili di upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru di universitasnya. Saat itu pula Lovino berpikir mungkin hatinya sudah dicuri oleh seorang gadis malu-malu berbadan mungil.

Tidak hanya berhati malaikat, tapi Lili juga dengan suka rela memberinya tumpangan ke universitas karena mobil ayahnya masih mogok. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Lovino semakin jatuh hati pada Lili.

"Eum ... sayang?" Lovino memberanikan diri untuk memanggil istrinya setelah menyelesaikan gigitan terakhir roti panggangnya.

Lili yang baru menyelesaikan setengah bagiannya menatap Lovino, "Ya, Lovi?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau memanggilku darling?"

Dan ... ya.

Lovino sudah siap untuk menerjunkan harga dirinya saat itu juga.

Lili menatap Lovino bingung, dia diam sejenak dan berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia memanggil Lovino darling.

Lovino gelisah, dahinya berkeringat dan tangannya basah.

Tenang, Lovi. Kau harus kelihatan tenang.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat, Lovi. Memangnya ada apa?"

"O-oh, bukan apa-apa sayang,"

Lovino menggaruk lehernya dan tersenyum—semoga saja itu kelihatan keren—miring. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan jika ia ingin Lili memanggilnya dengan sebutan darling. Kedengarannya itu sangat memalukan.

Bahkan pasangan kaku seperti Kiku dan Mei punya jenis kehidupan romansa yang jauh lebih baik dari Lovino. Mei bahkan mengantarkannya makanan dan memanggil Kiku dengan sebutan love tanpa ragu.

Ya, andai saja jika Lili tidak terlahir sebagai seorang wanita pemalu. Dan sayangnya, wanita itu pemalu. Lili bahkan masih memerah ketika Lovino terlihat dalam keadaan topless, padahal Lovino yakin Lili tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan karena wanita itu sudah mendapatkan yang lebih dari cukup.

Tentu saja semua orang tahu hal itu.

Namun yang lebih miris, Lovino bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengemis panggilan sayang dari istrinya sendiri.

"Um, sayang, sepertinya aku harus berangkat kerja,"

"Oh, baiklah, hati-hati Lovi," Lili dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan dasi Lovino. Wanita itu mengecup pelan bibir Lovino sebelum pria itu keluar dari pintu rumah.

"Aku cinta padamu, Lili." Lovino kembali memeluk Lili sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan wanita itu balas memeluknya—tentu saja dengan berjinjit karena tinggi tubuhnya hanya menyentuh dada Lovino.

"Aku juga Lovi."

Lalu mobil Lovino melaju, meninggalkan pelataran rumah kecilnya.

Pria itu menghela napas. Mungkin sepulang kerja dia harus meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mampir ke rumah orang tuanya.

Ya, sepertinya Lovino harus berbicara berdua saja pada papanya, Antonio.

FIN


End file.
